


The Party

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma was invited to the Wayne Halloween Party. It would be a fun night and than he met the family and finds out that the Waynes are not the perfect family their supposed to be. </p>
<p>It's fine, all families have struggles. Wait, why was Bruce Wayne being so nice to him and was the man flirting with him?! Edward has no idea what he just walked into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward was feeling so proud of himself as got ready for the Wayne Halloween Party that he was invited to. Of course it was very pleasing to know that someone noticed his skills and that they had informed his Boss and now Mr. Wayne had sent him an invite. 

How exciting it was going to be! 

Edward had always wanted to poke about the Wayne Manor. Well, used to. Not so much now since he was reformed. However he still wanted to at least see it. Now he was currently gathering his gloves for his costumes and since he was now a detective, Edward thought it would be fun to goes as Sherlock Holmes and hopefully it wouldn’t be a red flag like the other day.

After all one can ask someone if they know a simple riddle. It was such an easy one too and all his co-workers freaked out! They even told him they called Batman on him! Such rude people! Huffing Edward pouted before pausing and looking in the mirror. 

“I need a pipe.” The redhead decided before walking to the door grabbing his wallet before leaving his little apartment. “To the store, my dear… oh, I don’t have a Watson…” 

Continuing on his way Edward found a costume shop that was mostly for the high society people but it was open and he nearly gagged on the prices. Still he wandered around trying on some masks, hats and a few other things that they had. 

Enjoying the simple things Edward almost forgot when someone bumped into him. “Hey!” 

“Oh, I apologies.” An English voice said. “I was in a hurry for you see my two charges are trying to murder each other.” 

“I didn’t do it.” Edward said suddenly before pausing face going blank before smiling happily looking sheepish. “Sorry, for of habit! Oh, you wouldn’t happen to know where they have the fake smoking pipes, do you?” 

“I am afraid not,” The old man said, obviously British. “However I do know that someone up front can help. Good luck, Mister Holmes.” 

Smiling Happy Edward waved goodbye before hurrying over to a salesclerk and asked about the fake pipes for his costume. After searching for half hour and no luck Edward was on his own searching and he could hear two kids, maybe teens, yelling at each other near the dressing rooms and one of them threating to cut the other and something about a demon spawn. 

It lasted a few more minutes before Edward gave up before leaving without nothing. Well, that wasn’t true he picked up a bag of gummy worms and paid for them before going to sit outside of the store by the buss stop. After all he had a few minutes to spare and looking on his phone when something was set net to him. 

Looking up Edward saw the old man from earlier. “Oh, sorry, here I’ll scoot over.” 

“Thank you, but I have limo I drive.” 

“Wha???” 

“I found a pipe and thought you could use it.” 

“Oh, how much do I owe you?” 

“Nothing at all. Just enjoy your party.” 

And with that the man was gone and driving away in a limo which Edward swore he heard bickering from within. Opening the bag he smiled and let out a happy squeal of joy seeing the pipe there and it was just right! A perfect pipe for a Sherlock such as himself! 

Jumping up Edward hurried home to wait for his taxi to come pick him up. The ride was fun and he wondered why he was nervous about going. Of course he was going to get the looks, the whispers and other things that will bother him… not that he cared! But still… he changed. 

Not his fault if no one understood that.

\--

The Halloween Party was as amazing as everyone made it out to be. Everything was perfect, there was beyond amazing entertainment. The snacks, appetizers and candy themed foods were delicious. Currently he had a bag of popcorn, a cotton candy and was biting into a red candy apple that was the size of a softball. 

The crunching of the apple was the perfect sweetness of apple and candy. Humming happily Edward walked around looking at all the games and stopped seeing someone dressed up with what looked like a tamer version of Red Hood playing a shooting game along with a redhead girl who had painted herself in what must be orange body paint and another redhead dressed in all red with fake arrows and a blue baseball cap. 

“Ha, you missed Jason!” 

“Shut up, Harper, I can shoot with these cheap fake guns!”   
Walking away from the frustrated person Edward wondered along to a ring toss where some kids where playing around. He watched for a moment wondering if he should play since he already figured out which bottles would be the winners. 

Shaking his head the redhead moved on and found game looked fun. It was an easy game as guess how many things are in each jar and Edward had guessed the most so he earned a teddy bear but unfortunately it was dressed as Batman so Edward gave it away to a little girl who was looking at it. 

As Edward was heading towards the food again he noticed someone sitting off far back of the garden and looked like he was struggling with his costume. Frowning Edward noticed that it was a very strange looking outfit until he noticed that it was torn.   
In about five places. 

Walking over Edward stopped. “What happened to you?” 

The teen looked up surprised before shaking his head. “My little brother thought it would be funny to cut my costume as I was playing a game.” 

“How rude.” 

“Yes,” The teen said still trying to fix the torn parts and it. “Sorry, but I’m trying to sew this back up…” 

“Here, I can help.” Edward set his stuff down and walking motioned for the teen to hand over the sewing stuff. “Aright stand up, please.” 

“Thanks.” 

“So, what were you before your costume was torn up?” 

“I was a vampire.” 

“Why a vampire?” 

“It’s an inside joke.” The teen sighed. “Now I looked like I thrown into the ringer.” 

“Maybe we can make another costume out of it. You do have those fangs in.” 

“Yes,” The teen touched the fangs. “They won’t come off for another five hours.” 

“Hm, how about a cat?” 

“I’m a boy!” 

“So? I can make it simple!” Edward took the scissors and the torn things. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” 

Twenty minutes later and a quick stop at the guest house and the teen was looking in the mirror in surprise. Edward meanwhile felt quite proud of himself. The teen now had small black eats on the top of his hair and since he hair was black as well it really looked as if the ears had grown there. The vest was still there but lacking the while dress shirt so the V of the neck line was there and the teen’s mid-drift. 

The sleeves had been taken off and with a few minutes the sleeves became arm bands for the mid upper arms and the cape became gloves, a mask and a tail. The boots stayed the same but Edward had used the pendant to make a collar for the other. 

“I can’t believe you made a whole new costume from one that the pretty much destroyed!” 

“My mother taught me how to sew before she died.” Edward took his fake pipe and wished he had at least fake bubbles in it because it would have been perfect. “Now you can go and enjoy the party!” 

“Thank you.” 

They walked out together and they parted when Edward saw some cupcakes, which h had a secret love/obsession with. Biting into them he looked around and noticed he new little friend was with a group of other kids and he didn’t want to bother and smiled and waved a no thanks when the teen waved him over to join them. 

Besides they kids should have fun. And… there was a very delicious thing at the end of the table. Wad that little pop cakes?! Running over Edward snatched up three and knew tomorrow he was going to have one hell of a stomachache bit it was worth it! 

“What the hell are you wearing?!” 

Jumping up Edward turned around to see a very angry looking kid there and to his surprise or rather he probably dind’t noticed the teen had followed him and now a kid dressed as a ninja and the now Cat teen were glaring at each other. 

“Well, since someone cut up my costume, Edward had to make me a new one!” 

“WHY A CAT?!” 

“Why not?!” 

Oh hell how did he end up in the middle of a fight. “Wait, stop, people are looking!” 

“Take it off!” 

“No!” 

“Then I will!” 

“Alright, you two, enough!” A deep voice said behind him as two arms pulled the boys apart and who the man was huge. “I told you two earlier to stop fighting!” 

“Damian, cut up my costume when I was trying to fix a light!” 

“Says the pussy.” 

“You little-!”

“Stop fighting! Damian, you stay on stop bothering Tim and Tim you go play with your friends! Go, now before I lock you up in your rooms!” 

After making them leave Edward watched as he came face to face with his boss and for some reason, he had no idea why, he lifted up his arms feeling like he was about to get arrested. Of course the man raised and eyebrow before chuckling. 

“Sorry about that.” Mr. Wayne said. “They always get into it.” 

“Oh, I have heard.” 

“You have.” 

“I was right here. “Edward smiled and stuck out his hand. “Edward Nygma.” 

“Bruce Wayne.” 

“Yes, I know you Mr. Wayne,” Edward shook his hand. “Thank you for the chance of a job.” 

“I heard you left us to start your own thing now.”

“I’M A DETECTIVE!” Edward screamed suddenly and turned red. 

“Why did you… yell?” 

“Because… someone… hit me with something.” Edward trembled. “It felt like a rock.” 

Bruce looked down and saw a rubber bullet there and glared over at where Jason was snickering and Roy Harper was point his finger at Jason looked horrified. Glaring at them Bruce moved Edward away so the redhead wouldn’t get shot at with rubber bullets. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” 

“Where are we going?” Edward asked rubbing his back and glaring around looking for whoever him but no one seemed to be looking at them. “Oh, do you have a phone?” 

“I do.” 

“Can I borrow it?” 

“Sure, come inside.” 

Once inside Bruce listened in as Edward called someone before he hing up. “Thank you, but I must be going now.” 

“Now? The party hasn’t even started!” 

“Yes, but I had a lovely time and the taxi can’t pick me up for some odd reason so I need to walk home. I should get there by one at least.” 

It was currently nine so Bruce shook his head. “No, stay and have fun. I’ll take you home later or you can stay the night.” 

 

“I can't intrude.” 

“Think of it as a thanks for helping my son with his costume but next them let’s make sure his mid-section is covered.” 

“I think the kid’s boyfriend liked it.” 

“Conner Kent is not Tim’s boyfriend.” 

“What?” Edward’s eyes went wide. “But they looked like it!” 

“Everyone says that.” Bruce smile was tight. “but trust me if that ever happened I would make the kid’s father’s life a living hell.” 

Laughing Edward followed the man outside and was glad that he had someone to spend company with and more so when the man asked him if h wanted to play a few rounds of games and even promised to when Edward a big prize. 

Not to mention that Bruce Wayne was quite handsome. 

\-- 

Bruce was watching Edward and was thinking of ways to get the cute redhead into his bed later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

If Edward had thought that the sweets and candy had been good than he had obviously never tasted the richest of rich foods at a Wayne Family and it was delicious! One bite into the meant and Edward was sure he had died or was extremely high.

Taking a few more bites Edward was looking around the huge dining hall where it shined like some kind of magical old castle. Looking up Edward watched as the lights shinning around them he didn’t notice that he was walking and not paying attention until someone took his arm. 

“Hey,” Tim said pointing ahead. “You don’t want to run into that.” 

Looking forward Edward saw he was just about to walk in a armor that had a swords ready to stab him to death. Gasping he moved back looking startled before looking at the teen. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Tim tugged him away. “Want to play bobbing for apples?”

“I love that game!” Edward grabbed Tim with his free hand. “Let’s go!” 

“Wait, Edward it’s the other way!” 

 

\--

 

Edward was ready. 

H was going to win this game. Standing there Edward was concentrating on when the person would yell ‘Go!’ and when it did happen Edward leaned down but someone had other plans because something who had a lot of strength shoved him and Edward fell into the bin. 

Popping up and gasping for air he coughed as water had gotten into his nose and mouth. As he coughed Edward’s face grew red from embarrassment as he heard the crowd laughing. Someone pulled him out of the water so easily that he stiffened up before he was covered up jacket.

“Alright, everyone go back to your games.” 

Looking up Edward saw Wayne. 

“Are you alright?” 

“No, I’m soaking wet!” Edward looking down. “Oh no, my costume!” 

“Come inside, and you can get cleaned up.” 

“No, I’m going home!” Edward huffed walking away. “And I’m keeping the jacket!” 

Following the mad redhead Bruce watched as he got turned around before going back up the Manor and walked towards the front door when Bruce decided letting an angry Edward out of his sight was not a good idea so he got in front of him. 

“Move it!” 

“How about this,” Bruce said turning the other around. “We’ll get you dried up and find you something to ware and then I will let you have first dibs on the cakes in the kitchen?” 

That seemed to perk up Edward. “I can pick any three I want?” 

“When did I say three?” 

“You didn’t but I want three.” Edward smiled as they headed upstairs. “And I would have won if someone hadn’t pushed me in. I am very good with games.” 

“Really? What kind of games do you enjoy?” 

“A lot.” Edward started to ramble off the games he played before he noticed which room they went into and paused. “Is this your room?” 

“Yep.” 

Oh my.

\--

Roy moaned. “Jason.. J-Jason, come on… not here.”

Smirking against the pale neck Jason nibbled more on the sensitive part causing Roy to moan and the other’s hips jerked up. Pulling him closer Jason bit down softly as he pushed up against Roy and was rewarded with the redhead fast panting moans. 

“J-Jason, please… I c-can’t… Ugh, come on,” 

Pulling back Jason turned Roy around and both of them worked to to get their pants down. Roy was shivering as he leaned against the wall and he felt Jason rub his entrance with lube. Where the other kept it Roy had no idea, but it was better than going dry. 

A finger pushed in, cold and Roy force himself to relax because Jason was a bit rough. Breathing slowing he felt a second one enter right after. Groaning Roy took deep breaths as as they moved and stretched him out. Gasping when they brushed by his sweet spot Roy licked his lips. 

“You took them fast, Roy.” 

“Yeah, well you don’t like giving me a break,” Roy looked back over at him. 

“No teasing, Jay, can’t take it right now- Naah!” 

Jason smirked pressing his fingers harder on his lover’s protest. “Yeah?” 

“A—ah, Jason…”

“Look at that,” Jason breathed into Roy’s ear. “Your shaking. Is it that good?” 

“Naa- Jason, please!” 

“Brace yourself,”

Roy cried out when Jason replaced his fingers with his cock. Jason was never one to go slow but he did make sure give Roy a warning and this was sure as hell not a warning, it freaking hurt. Hands scrambling to grip onto the wall. Shaking Roy was stunned trying to come to terms that his boyfriend serisuly just hurt him during. 

Than Jason moved and Roy’s eyes started to roll back from the pain but forced himself not to before he pulled back his arm and as hard as he could he elbowed Jason knocking him back. It caused Jason to be forced out of his body causing more pain. Roy fell to the floor rolling onto his side gasping for air as his eyes watered. 

“What the hell?!” 

“It hurt. Screw you, Jason, you fucking hurt me!” 

“The hell, I did not!” Jason kneeled down next to him. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I think so...”

“Good.” Jason leaned over and pulled Roy’s bottoms off. “Let’s continue this.” 

“What?! Hell no!” Roy went to sit up but Jason could easy pin him down. Panicking Roy struggled only to have Jason push his legs apart. “Jay, stop!” 

“Gonna finish this, Roy, but relax,” Jason breathed deeply. “I want you so bad.” 

“Jason, stop! I don’t want to do this!” Roy struggled more before he was suddenly ripped opened and a white blazing light hit him. “Graaaghhh!” 

It wouldn’t stop and Roy couldn’t relax his body. He cried for Jason to stop, beg him too but his lover continued to thrust long and deep, going as hard as he could and somewhere Roy swore that Jason was laughing at his cried of pain. 

“Please… stop…” 

“Shut up, slut.” 

\--

Bruce looked through his things looking for something for Edward to ware. The other was in the shower and humming could be heard. Good thing it sounded happy. Picking up a shirt Bruce frowned. It would be to big for Edward but still…

Now what to do about underwear? 

Of course Bruce normally would just call someone when a knock on the door could be heard. Walking over to the bedroom door Bruce opened it and Alfred was standing there with a bag of boxers. Raising an eyebrows Bruce took them. 

“I bought this for Master Dick but seeing as he is now, as he says, going commando, I figured that our guest could use them.” 

Chuckling Bruce nodded “Thanks Alfred.” 

“Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred nodded before leaving. 

\--

Tim was walking around with Kon and Bart when Kon stopped and sniffed the air and growled darkly before walking away. Tim had to half power walk and a half run to keep up until the came around the corner and found Roy harper leaning against a garden wall. 

He looked always, hurt and was shivering a bit. Kon was looking around glaring. Tim put his hand on Kon’s shoulder before walking over to Roy and leaned down to ask him if he was alright but all he got a was whispered. 

“Can you call Oliver for me…?” 

“Yes.” Tim took out his phone. “Do you want me to tell him to pick you up or are you leaving with Jason?” 

“I want Oliver.” 

That was strange and a red flag. Still Tim did as he was asked and made the call. 

\--  
Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in Bruce’s robe and a towel over his head and was rubbing his hair. The red locks ruffled about before he pulled the towel off and the hair stuck out in places but the front still franked his face down to his cheeks. 

“I got you some things to ware but I’m afraid we don’t have anything in your size.” Bruce held out the bag of underwear and the large shirt. “Here.” 

“That’s alright!” Edward took the items and walked back into the bathroom. 

“I’ll just be a moment!” 

“Take your time.” 

A few minutes later Edward came out dressed in the shirt the stopped mid-thigh and his hair was still a bit wet. Bruce walked over and took a towel near the dresser and picked up and placed it over Edward’s head and started to dry the hair as the a smaller hands came up and rest over his hands.

Bruce watched as Edward lifted his head up, eyes closed tight as Bruce dried him up. The other seemed fine with it but at the same time like a child who didn’t want the water to get in eyes. Once done Bruce smiled as Edward looked up with him and for the first time he had seen the other look so happy at the simple gesture. 

“You are a nice man, Mr. Wayne.” The soft smile was still there. “It’s been a long while since someone has been so nice to me.” 

“It’s really nothing…” Bruce stared at those eyes before clearing his throat. “Want me to see if we have an extra costume?” 

“No, actually I’m tired now.” Edward took a seat on his bed kicking his feet back and forth. “Can I bother you for a ride home?”

“Uh,” Bruce looked out the window at the lively party. “Why do you stay? We have guest rooms.” 

“Oh no, thank you.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to intrude besides what would it look like if I stayed here? The press will be all over you, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Please call me Bruce.” He took a seat net to the redhead. “Your concerned about what they might say about me? Why?” 

“I used to be The Riddler… Who can they not talk about it?” 

“Well, that is true, but we should let them talk.” 

“We should?” Edward frowned looking at him. “They’ll eat you alive.” 

“Yes, well I’m often talked about in the media.” Bruce leaned in closer watching as the green eyes widened and a faint blush appeared. “How about we let them talk and we can do something else?”

“Something else?” Edward breathed eyes closing slightly as his lips parted just a little. “Like what, Mr. Wayne?” 

“Bruce.” 

“…Bruce…” came the whisper. “It’s getting hot in the room…” 

Their lips connected.


End file.
